


Buttons

by bravenclawesome



Series: blog of the month fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh <i>god</i> no,” said Morgana as the lift doors opened, dramatically exaggerating the way she averted her eyes. “Brain, erase this moment of my life from my memory, if you please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pratintraining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/gifts).



> This fic was written for reineyday, runner-up for my November blog of the month! You wanted fluffy Merthur + the prompt 'we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU'

As soon as the lift doors closed, Merlin practically pounced on Arthur, pulling him forward by his Armani tie and crushing his lips against him. Arthur found himself pushed against the wall of the lift, his mouth being thoroughly plundered by Merlin’s kisses. 

“What – ” he gasped, when Merlin came away for breath.

Merlin grinned in a way that was almost evil, except Arthur could never associate him with that word. “I have been waiting all day for this,” he said, and kissed him again, this time on the neck. “You were in that _bloody_ meeting _all morning_ – _”_ Arthur sucked in a breath as Merlin grazed his teeth over a tendon, and shamelessly tilted his head back for better access, “and I had to sit at a desk and wait when all I wanted was to touch you like _this._ ” Merlin’s hand came up to squeeze the outline of Arthur’s cock in his trousers, and Arthur groaned –

 _Ding_.

“Oh _god_ no,” said Morgana as the lift doors opened, dramatically exaggerating the way she averted her eyes. “Brain, erase this moment of my life from my memory, if you please.”

“Sorry,” said Merlin, clearly not sorry at all. Morgana snorted, and the lift doors closed again.

“Hold on, that wasn’t even our floor,” said Arthur, moving away from the wall he had been against. “What have you – oh.”

In Merlin’s enthusiastic effort to snog the living daylights out of his boss, he had successfully managed in pushing Arthur against the very wall where all the lift buttons were. At least a third of the numbers were illuminated in bright fluorescent blue.

“I must admit I didn’t take that into account when I kissed you,” said Merlin. “I think we may have scarred your sister for life.”

“Don’t worry, she can’t be any more corrupt than she already is,” Arthur reassured him with a grin.

“Fair point.”

They looked at the buttons again. There was a pause.

“This might seem a bit childish,” said Arthur, “but – ”

“Race you to see who can press the most lift buttons?” Merlin suggested.

Arthur didn’t even wait for an answer. There was a scuffle as both men laid their hands on the wall of buttons, pressing each one in rapid succession. There was a lot of slapping of hands and swearing involved, but eventually the whole wall was lit with bright blue circles.

_Ding._

“Sorry, but this lift stops on every floor, so you may want to wait for the next one,” Merlin said cheerfully to Leon, who was standing outside with several folders under his arm. Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t move.

When the lift doors closed Arthur wasted no time in kissing Merlin until they reached the next floor. They did this again and again, and if the security guard downstairs became massively traumatised by what he was seeing on CCTV, both Merlin and Arthur became increasingly disheveled on their way to the top, and Uther merely glared at them when they reached his floor, it seemed that neither of them gave a single fuck.


End file.
